Reduce to simplest form. $-\dfrac{3}{2}-\dfrac{3}8=$
Solution: $=-{\dfrac{3\cdot 4}{2\cdot4}} - {\dfrac{3}{8}}$ $=-{\dfrac{12}{8}}-{\dfrac{3}{8}}$ $=-\dfrac{15}{8}$ or $-1\dfrac78$